


The Ballad of Fire and Ice

by FroppyKomori



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, First Time Feelings, Fluff and Humor, How do people deal with them, I wanted to add this as a warning, I’m not trying to offend anyone, New discoveries of the emotional kind, So if you’re a big fan of Avad Varl or Erend, The only difference really is Ikrie is a part of it, but only slightly - Freeform, but there may be something one may consider to be, character bashing in this story, maybe don't read this, or if you do take it with a grain of salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroppyKomori/pseuds/FroppyKomori
Summary: She was ice yet she was warm. Filled with compassion and a zest for life. A new one, not the one bound by meaningless traditions that would have you stand and watch as your closest friend nearly died. She was ice yet she was tired of ice, ready for change, ready for flame. Though she wasn't expecting that flame to come to her.
Relationships: Aloy/Ikrie (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kudos folder





	1. Where Fire Meets Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that the rating could be subject to change in the future however there will be no full on smut. I don't feel like Aloy would be ready for that for awhile especially considering how single-minded she is and how much work still needs doing. Gaia won't rebuild herself and her subordinates will not find/take down (if needed) themselves. However I do see her growing close ever so slowly to someone to the point where she could love.
> 
> Also two things:  
> 1\. I am not bashing Varl, Erend, or Avad. I do not find them bad characters or unworthy of Aloy I just find their hero worshipping (more so than average) kinda much and I feel like Aloy would too. It really does feel like they like Aloy for what she can do rather than for who she is which is a big deal cause at the moment I doubt anyone really know who she is behind that wall of invincibility.
> 
> and 2. While much of this first chapter will follow canon dialogue it won't follow it completely. While I love Ikrie and wish she had a part in the main game or a bigger part in the DLC in the end we did not get much of her though just enough to like her and make out what kind of character she can be which I'll be taking some creative license with that'll hopefully be believable. Her wiki describes her as being like Aloy but I also see her being this sweet goofball which I hope will be well received in this story.

Snow fell in fistfuls as the charger galloped at a steady pace towards the hunting grounds Ourea mentioned. Somehow in a bid to escape momentarily from the storm of chaos creeping closer to Meridian she had gotten herself swept up in a new storm, and if she wanted answers she'd have to tame this one too. Not that she had a choice, she knew by now that what was happening here is similar to what was happening back at...home?..and that she was the only one who could even do something about it. 

That wasn't even her ego talking, though she couldn't deny having one quite massive, she was literally made for this purpose. The choice for anything else was taken from her before she was even born and while Aloy prided herself on her emotional strength and ability to not flinch when a sawtooth bared it's rusty teeth right before her face even she had to admit that all these recent revelations were a little too much and part of what prompted her to make the journey into The Cut. Another reason was she at least wanted to see it just in case the fate that awaited her back at Meridian was...well less than ideal. Third was the hope that perhaps she could find out more about her recently departed 'ally' here. Even though he did help her she hated thinking of him as that. The things he did, wouldn't mind doing all for the pursuit of knowledge was appalling to Aloy, she liked learning new things as much as the next scholar but even she, with her 19 years of isolation and unused social skills, knew where the line was.

However the last reason was the one she kept furthest from her mind. Or at least tried to but she found moments like this, quiet moments where all she needed to focus on was getting to one place from another, had a knack for getting her to think about things she didn't care to think about. She needed to get away from people. As time went on the more feats she accomplished and the more 'impossible' a task that had her hardly breaking a sweat the more the eyes around her would change. Where once she saw little more then judgment and contempt now there was nothing but pure adoration as if she was a god among men. Those who once would shun her and spit in her direction, her "people", now regarded her as if she truly was a god and oh how it made her blood boil. 

But that wasn't the worst and she was ashamed to admit it, but the worst was those like Avad, Erend,..Varl. Despite her very sheltered, not by choice, upbringing Aloy wasn't an idiot she knew when people were attracted to her. Knew what desire looked like in the eyes of men and women, had gotten her fair share from both and yet seeing it on the face of those three felt so very wrong to Aloy. Don't get her wrong she greatly cares for them and finds them, along with others, some of the closest thing she had to friends but it was getting harder and harder to find herself not feeling so awkward in their presence. They looked at her as if she was a treasure, something to put on a pedestal above themselves. Varl worst of all wanted to worship her, every possibility of there being anything more was completely destroyed after he admitted that, she hated that he said that. 

She also felt ashamed to admit that women on the other hand were so much easier to talk to for while many still flirted with her they did so without putting themselves down, without making her feel like she was above them but more an equal. And if Aloy was ever to take that step in her life, she doubted it but life could surprise you as she has come to find out many times, that's what she would want, an equal. That's not to say she wouldn't understand the other person's perspective, how does one feel equal to the machine hunter who took down Thunderjaws all alone and stopped Meridian from burning to the ground all before breakfast. The fact that she was once again being called to save it from an army of deranged fanatics was probably not gonna help that either and god was she so happy to see the small Banuk settlement coming up cause she really needed to get off this train of thought. 

Aloy slowed the charger till it came to a standstill right before the settlement and it was while dismounting that she heard the whispers. 

"What if Ikrie doesn't make it back?" said a young huntress amongst two other young hunters. 

"It's Ikrie, you know she will."

"Yeah but, if she doesn't that means I'll be the best slinger."

"And I'll be the fastest at climbing ice!" 

The way they talked about this Ikrie as if excited about her "not coming back" formed an icy knot in her stomach that had nothing to do with the cold. The context was enough for her to understand what they meant and have her marching right up to the one who stood nearby and stunk with the pride of being in charge. 

She learned two things shortly after speaking with him, one was that he was the Chieftain of the White Teeth one of the great (greatest if you ask him) weraks of Ban-Ur and to gain entry a young hunter had to prove they could survive out in the sever climate for several days on their own taking very little with them but a weapon and the fur on their back. And two was that she greatly regretted speaking to him. To care so little about the lives of young hunters hoping to become one of them. "Survival is sacred" he had said. She scoffed, there was nothing sacred about death especially when it could have been so easily prevented but like the Nora this tribe was also stuck so far up the asses of tradition they'd suffocate in it. 

There was one good thing that came of it though and that was the location of the two hunters that still haven't made it back from their ordeal. Screw the Banuk, if Aloy had a chance to prevent pointless death she'd take it. Climbing aboard the back of her Charger she quickly made her way in the direction she was shown but she didn't have to go far. Of course she didn't. They would have been left to die even of they were right over the next hill from the settlement. A fact that made the capable huntress growl with ever growing annoyance. 

A confident cry of "Not today!" brought her thoughts back to the present moment as she noticed a young huntress fighting a herd of lancehorns and some watchers all on her own. First thought that came to mind was this girl had guts for fighting so many machines alone, but she had noticed the girl seemed fine so why was she here fighting instead of heading back? From what she gathered the ordeal was over and she was allowed to go back wasn't she? Though she was still missing a few pieces Aloy could tell there was a bigger picture here and perhaps it was time to stop thinking and actually help a bit. 

"They would not accept your aid, outlander" The words of the White Teeth Chieftain echoed in her mind only briefly, it wasn't like she was making a show to offer it. At the moment she could pass as a traveler who just happened to get caught in a mess involving a young girl and 8 sharp and deadly horns. Honest mistake really. 

Three arrows met three fallen lancehorns, so easy are they to take down that it's not even fun anymore, and the Banuk huntress stabbed her spear into the eye of a fallen watcher before looking up to take notice of Aloy with a huff of surprise mixed with pitiful amusement. 

"An outlander huh? Well, who else would join me on this path I've taken?" The girls words were soft yet somewhat cold, but also like they weren't directed to Aloy but herself. Aloy could detect a hint of pain in them but it wasn't her position to bring attention to it so instead her reply was a gentle "Which path would that be?"

"Away form tradition. Away from the werak. It's not so-" She was cut off by the sound of a pack of scrappers who came for the fallen lancehorns. Pulling her spear out of the watcher she turned to face them. "Damn, they need the metal too." She bared her teeth and glared at the one closest to them "But my need is greater." 

So this girl also had little respect for the way things were run around here, then why was she suffering this ordeal? But just maybe... "I was told the Banuk don't accept help." Aloy began as they stood back to back to keep an eye on the scrappers but she risked turning her attention to the one beside her for just a moment. "Is it true?" 

The young huntress met Aloy's gaze for a moment before stepping forward "Pfft! They don't. I do" Now this was an attitude she could get behind. 

Turns out they worked rather well together with her new companion yelling advice and words of encouragement over the sounds of snarling and grinding metal. Not that Aloy needed them but she appreciated them, she was so used to fighting alone but working with another was actually quite fun, or maybe it was this girl in particular. She did hunt with another before and while she enjoyed it greatly the battle of Redmaw with Talanah didn't exactly have the synergy this had. At one point a scrapper caught her by surprise and nearly swiped at her but was caught in mid air by an ice bomb which froze it in place long enough for Aloy to break it with her spear. Turning around she could see her companion up on top a climb freezing three other scrappers in place. Damn did she have an arm! Aloy couldn't help but laugh a bit as she quickly shot the three down. She also couldn't keep from smiling as she thought about how even though she was surrounded by three of them she still tried to help Aloy first. Not save because Aloy never needed saving but she could always appreciate help. 

There was no doubt in her mind that this was the Ikrie she heard of. Good with a sling, good at climbing ice, and also one to put allies above herself. Which seemed so strange considering she was Banuk and Aloy has yet to meet one Banuk who wasn't prideful and full of themselves. Till now at least but this only made her wonder once again, why was she out here doing this for a tradition she clearly didn't like and wanted to get away from? Perhaps she didn't have a choice. For many people living the way their tribe expected them to was all the choice they had whether they liked it or not, perhaps this Ikrie was the same. However she had a feeling that wasn't the case, not entirely anyway but the only way to get her answer was to finish off the rest of these unwelcomed scraps of metal. Though Aloy made quick work of them, curiosity was a great motivator. 

"You fight well, I'm Ikrie" The huntress said, amusement in her eyes as she gestured to herself soon as they were able to speak, confirming Aloy's earlier suspicions. Short and to the point too, Aloy was quickly coming to realize she was rather taking a liking to this Ikrie and she normally didn't like people this quickly, choosing to be a bit wary at first. But Ikrie didn't strike her as someone to be wary of, she struck her as someone who wouldn't harm a boar despite being a hunter. 

Still, Aloy responded with her usual stoicism "Thank you, I'm Aloy."

"I heard the White Teeth were missing two hunters. You looked like you could leave if you wanted to so...?" She left the question hanging hoping Ikrie would pick it up which she did in seconds. 

"I stayed because of the other, Mailen. She snapped her leg descending the ice. I've bided my time keeping vigil but... now she must return to the werak before they leave." Of course it would be something like that, Aloy didn't know this girl for long but it just seemed to fit, she wanted to help the other hunter. But from what she recalled they weren't suppose to accept help, not even from each other, so why?

"Huh?" Ikrie seemed confused and so was Aloy when she realized she said that last part out loud. 

"Is joining the White Teeth so important to you?" She felt like she knew the answer before she even asked. 

"It's one of the great weraks of Ban-Ur. Not so many great ones left now." That wasn't an answer and Ikrie knew it as she looked away for a moment before giving Aloy the final piece she needed to understand. "I would go where Mailen went. I was her shadow on the snow, and she was mine. To be a runner with the White Teeth was everything to her." Aloy understood now, Ikrie wasn't doing it because she cared for tradition or because she had no choice. She was doing it out of love. Love for a.. friend? Partner? 

"You know this Mailen well?" 

"Since our knees were always skinned. All my life." Ikrie said rather fondly before her eyes darkened with sadness. "In a test to prove that we only need ourselves...that was my weakness." The flame haired huntress really didn't like the way she said that at all, love like this should never be considered a weakness. 

"Sounds like she was lucky for your 'weakness'" Aloy tried to insist unintentionally coming off rather coldly but the other didn't seem to mind. 

"That's not the way she sees it" Ikrie cut her off with a quick shake of her head and Aloy had to resist groaning with frustration. 

"She won't let you help her, will she? Because of the rules of this test."

"You're quick as a rockfall."

"No, just used to being told what's forbidden to me" 

The small moment of jest was broken by Ikrie's seriousness. "She won't allow it. Won't take the medicinal plants I find, or the food-- only what she can scrape up on hands and knees. I could get close when she was delirious. But now she's learned to not let me get close." The pain that flashed in her eyes at the admittance of that last phrase nearly rendered Aloy silent. She didn't like it, didn't like it at all and that made her rather angry.

"What's this ordeal suppose to prove?" She really wanted to know cause so far all it seemed to prove was this whole tribe was full of heartless assholes who would rather let someone die or a friend be destroyed rather than be seen as weak. 

Ikrie sighed. "That we have the strength of our ancestors. That we can survive as they did." She took a moment to look around at their surroundings and so did Aloy. "When they came is search of a homeland, some were trapped against this glacier by a snowstorm. Four days, four nights. After the storm cleared the survivors sighted a Tallneck" Ikrie gestured in the distance "which led them up into Ban-Ur...Well" she tilted her head slightly "That's the story I learned, anyway." 

The flame haired huntress didn't know what to make of this story or if she really cared to make anything of it at all, the only thing she wanted to do was help Ikrie and right now the way to help Ikrie was. "So let's get her back to the werak." 

"Alright" Ikrie replied without hesitation "I made a splint for her leg, medicine for the pain. But I should warn you, she won't take them willingly." Once again sadness and pain flashed in her eyes "The law of survival--"

"Tribal law shouldn't keep us apart from the ones we care for." Aloy tried to insist, to take that look of pain away but all she managed to do was make it worse for that pain could be heard in her voice

"Even if she cares more for the law?" 

Aloy couldn't reply nor did she know how to, all she could do was silently followed Ikrie until the ice huntress spoke to her again, though thankfully without sadness this time. "What's an outlander doing out in these frozen lands anyway?" She asked before silently giggling to herself "Outlander; out. I suppose being in places they aren't usually suppose to be is what they do." 

"Aren't usually suppose to be?" Aloy wondered, not letting it show that she was rather amused by how she said that phrase.

"I mean, not that I think outlanders can't be out here, though many Banuk believe them too weak to even survive a week in these lands. You seem rather capable though so I bet you could shut them up rather quickly." 

This time Aloy did allow herself a small smile as she finally answered Ikrie's question. "Vacation." 

The Banuk hunter had to stop to look at Aloy unbelievably. "A vacation? Out here?" 

"Had a lot of things going on that I needed to get away from for a bit." She said that in the way people usually do when they were trying to be serious but failed. The icy wind whipped at them and clawed at their faces as they looked at one another. 

"Why here?"

"Sounded like a nice place to visit." 

"You hear land of freezing temperatures and even worse people and you think 'relaxing getaway?'" 

Aloy smirked "Why not?" 

Ikrie stared at her a moment longer before smiling, a true smile not like the ones hiding the pain earlier. It was a lovely smile and Aloy couldn't help but let her companion know. "Your smile is nice." Ikrie turned away to hide the warmth on her cheeks as she resumed leading them to where Mailen was. Just before reaching the small cave that held her the two had to stop and kneel in the snow to avoid being seen by the three longlegs who looked to be searching for something. Most likely Mailen. 

"There!" Ikrie pointed to where her friend sat. "She's passed out again." Not good, not good at all. 

"Between us we can fight the machines off before they reach her." Aloy stated rather confidently in a way that Ikrie couldn't help but smile and believe her. What a cocky little bastard. 

The two huntresses stood up from where they were kneeling as the Banuk sighed good-naturedly "Another tradition broken." 

"Take it from me" Ikrie turned her head to meet Aloy's smirk "It gets easier the more you do it." She couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped her lips before rushing into battle with a warcry that nearly knocked Aloy over.

And she thought Erend was the loudest person she'd ever have to deal with, normally hunters were silent but leave it to Ikrie to be an exception in more ways then one. Wait what did that mean?

"Is just standing there part of your tactic or did you decide you want to follow tradition after all?" her companion's teasing helped her regain her focus. 

"No way!" 

While they fought the longlegs another pack of scrappers appeared. 

"Bet I can take out more than you!" 

"You're on!" 

Aloy used her momentum to cheekily slide up behind the last of the longlegs and override it into fighting for them before turning to the scrappers. As much as they teased about it being a competition they fought together more than anything. Ikrie would climb up to a high ground that would give her a good point to toss her ice bombs from and Aloy would slide in and whack them once they were frozen, she didn't even really need to use her bow. Aloy loved hunting but never before had she felt like laughing like this during the hunt and couldn't help it whenever she'd hear Ikrie laughing from above. She figured she looked less like the expert hunter she was and more like an idiotic child playing a game (for those of you trying to picture it think of a silly game of whack-a-mole). 

...A child? 

That's right Aloy was but 19, still barely more than a girl. How long has it been since she felt like one?..had she ever felt like one? But before she could continue on this train of thought a shout caught her attention.

"Aloy! We got a scorcher!" 

At the word 'scorcher' Aloy the girl went back into whatever hole she crawled out of and Aloy the expert hunter and unstoppable force of nature returned. Scorchers were dangerous and no way was she gonna let it near Ikrie or the other hunter. 

"Stay up there and keep hitting it with ice bombs! I'll take care of it from down here." She called out with all the grace of a commander giving orders. That's right she wasn't just a girl, she was made with a purpose, meant to sacrifice herself in service to others. She couldn't falter, couldn't fail, and she wouldn't. Perhaps one day she could feel like a human and live a normal happy life. Maybe, just maybe. But for now she shouldn't allow herself to forget that she had a job to do. 

Ikrie did exactly as Aloy said, keeping her distance as much as possible while also trying to stay close enough to freeze it for the flame-haired huntress to get some good shots in. Still though she couldn't help but admire how well Aloy handled herself before this formidable opponent. Even the mightiest of the Banuk would fear facing up against a scorcher but she did it with an ease she had never seen another human posses. She dodged gracefully when the time called for it and every arrow she let fly hit exactly where she wanted it to. She was like a perfect machine how did she do it? So caught up was Ikrie in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed when the scorcher targeted her again. 

"Ikrie!" Aloy pushed her away just in time to get slashed in the shoulder and the mighty huntress hissed in pain. "Aloy!" 

Aloy had to hold her shoulder for a minute as she called to her ally. "It's almost done just one more good hit should do it!" 

Ikrie looked between her and the scorcher who looked between getting ready to pounce and catching it's breath. But that would be ridiculous machines don't have breath. Do they? "How do you know?"

"I can see it, the damage it has taken, it's like a bar that's almost depleted." She hissed in pain again. "Hurry Ikrie its about to strike!" 

Taking her word for it the Banuk took her bow, which she wasn't as fond of as her sling, shooting the mechanical beast just seconds before it would hit both of them and sure enough it went down. 

Breathing rather heavily Ikrie went to Aloy's side "I'm so sorry, Aloy, if I hadn't gotten so distracted I would have seen it coming." 

Despite the pain Aloy couldn't help but smile reassuringly toward the icy huntress who was looking at her with the softest look of concern anyone had ever given her. "It's okay, I've gotten worse and" her comes that trademark confidence "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you." 

Ikrie stared at the flame-haired huntress in shock before bursting into giggles. "What even are you?"

"What do you mean?" Aloy pouted 

"You... nevermind" Ikrie shook her head before reaching out "may I?"

Aloy nodded despite not being sure what she was asking for. 

Ikrie placed her hands upon the shoulder and gently rubbed at it through the armor. Aloy's armor kept her from receiving any truly nasty wounds but it still hurt despite how much the machine rider insisted it was bearable and she didn't need to do that. 

In a show of uncharacteristic shyness Aloy kept her eyes downcast. She was not use to being touched and while she has been touched on the shoulder before it was never like this, never so gentle. The feeling was strange, she wanted to back away but also to stay and the intensity was too much to bear. 

Somehow Ikrie seemed to understand this for she took her hands back not long after. "We should probably check on Mailen." She chuckled a bit awkwardly. Aloy, grateful for the change of direction, nodded. 

They found the girl still unconscious and Aloy hurried to her side to quickly take a look at her leg. Ikrie just stood at the entrance to the tiny cave, looking like she wanted to be closer but knowing that she wasn't welcome. There was that look of pain again, the one Aloy quickly came to dislike, except this time it didn't go away but there was nothing to do about it now. It wasn't the time. 

Holding a hand up to the girl's forehead Aloy sighed as she spoke quietly. "I can feel her fever even in this cold, she shouldn't have been putting weight on this leg." Before Ikrie could say anything a hand grabbed Aloy's and shoved her away.

"She... is awake." Mailen's voice sounded rough but not too bad. Lifting herself up into a better seating position Mailen looked between the two before fixing her glare on Ikrie. "This Outlander...you brought her here Ikrie?"

Ikrie's reply was sharp as she stepped closer "You think I went to the Nora homelands to find a spear to wedge between us?" 

"I told you the ordeal is mine and mine alone! I will survive!" The bite in her voice had Ikrie flinch just slightly and Aloy found she could no longer keep quiet. 

"Which would you rather keep, Mailen, your leg or your pride? Because I think you're gonna have to choose." This managed to shut her up for a good second before nodding towards the outlander yet refusing to meet her stare. 

"Finish it" 

As Aloy did just that with the splint Ikrie spoke up again "I know what you think of me." Her voice was quiet but grew in strength "But I vowed you'd join the White Teeth, and you will." Yet Mailen made no move to acknowledge what she said. Instead her reply was "I will go back" before struggling to stand and fixing Ikrie with another cold look when she managed "Alone." 

As Mailen hobbled forward on her jacked up leg Aloy could see the downcast look on Ikrie's face and bit back a growl. It wasn't her place to interfere but it be a lie to say she didn't want to. Still, when Mailen fell on her knees strong was the desire to help that Aloy quickly leapt to her side only to be pushed back again. "No!..let me do this." Aloy held her hands up as she looked to Ikrie who reached out her hand in a 'it's okay' gesture. "Please, let her." The voice was so quiet that the outlander nodded and stood back as Ikrie once again directed her words to her childhood friend one last time.

"Mailen, I hope you can forgive me some day."

The girl stopped hobbling to turn and look back, this time her eyes weren't quite as cold but her words still were. "I never accepted your help. it's the werak you should ask for forgiveness." She didn't wait for a response before she continued moving nor did she look back again but she did hesitate for just a moment when Ikrie said. "I didn't care about the werak." 

As Mailen disappeared from view Aloy saw that Ikrie looked ready to cry and the deep breath she took in hinted at it too. Should she do something? Say something?

What would she do?

What could she say? 

She didn't have much experience with this sort of thing. 

But she had to try. 

Aloy stepped closer to Ikrie as she kept her voice low. "She'll understand. You saved her life." 

For a moment Ikrie wouldn't look at her until finally those vulnerable orbs turned her way "You don't know the Banuk very well, Aloy. We have so many ways to express a grudge. And only one to accept an apology." 

It wasn't enough but she didn't expect it to be, at least she tried. Still she couldn't help the sadness she felt for this girl. It didn't take long for her to know Ikrie was special, it just wasn't fair how she was treated. To do everything you can for someone and then be left abandoned by them. Could it be anymore cruel. 

But Ikrie stayed strong "I have to go my own way, I don't belong with them-- who left her to die. And I don't belong with..." She trailed off and looked away. 

"Ikrie" 

"I'll find a crack in this glacier, and I'll shout my grief into it, and the ice can keep it forever." Rather poetic despite how depressing it sounded. There was still one order of business left though. 

"What should I tell them? The werak." 

The reply was quick "That I fell. And that she endured. Will you?" 

Aloy nodded sadly before Ikrie turned away from her. She didn't want to leave. Unsure if she'd even be able to find her again if she did. But it was clear Ikrie needed to be alone, so she hoped they'd meet again. No, she knew they would even if Aloy had to search these frozen lands in it's entirely. Though she didn't understand how somehow she knew Ikrie was special in another way too. If only she could just understand. Perhaps one day she would. For now though she had to head back and tell the White Teeth Chieftain what Ikrie told her without giving into the urge of punching him in the face. 

Mailen was there close by and thanked Aloy for allowing her to keep her honor. She chose honor over a lifelong friend.

Aloy didn't get it. 

She would never get it. 

The tribe she came from had similar laws that brought her nothing but pain. 

For someone to willingly choose pain.

No she would never understand. 


	2. A Different Kind of Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy had hoped to meet Ikrie again but didn't expect it to be so soon. In fact it was almost like this was meant to happen, that they were meant to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want to apologize how much it seemed like I was being harsh about Avad, Varl, and Erend. I know there are people who like them and would be quite put-off about what I did. I do not dislike them I just feel like they could have been more. Ultimately what they became is a result of the writers and I do wonder what they would have been like had they went in a slightly different direction. 
> 
> Anyway this is where things start becoming more original. Ikrie still offers her challenge but their second meeting plays out a little differently.

Now that the earlier ordeal was taken care of Aloy could continue on her way to the hunting grounds where her prowess will once again be called into question and her ability to fly through challenges resulting in stares and "did you really just-" Yes, yes she did. Get over it.

It's not that Aloy disliked being good, on the contrary, she loved being the best. It was the attention she didn't like. When she first got to the Cut no one knew her, no one gawked at her, made her feel like she was more than human because of the things she could do. It was like old times when people doubted her, and honestly while she hated it then it felt so refreshing now. But here she was proving herself to be able to challange Aratak for control of a werak she didn't want just so she could go up a mountain. It honestly sounded rather ridiculous and if it wasn't for the fact she just had to help everyone (and her own curiosity about what the hell is going on) she would have simply continued on her way. 

Well, she might say that but even she knows it's not true. 

But damn, what was with all these unnecessary thoughts running through her head lately? Maybe she should start walking again instead of riding. It was so much easier to lose herself in them when she wasn't too concerned about where she was going, the machines were pretty good at following a map. Still they also made traveling much easier and faster, which was nice after hours of walking (what she called walking was actually running at full speed from one town to the next). So having more time to think will just have to be a tolerable side-effect. 

Besides she could see the hunting grounds now and pretty soon there will barely be time to do anything else but fight and dodge for her life. Depending on what the challenge is of course but that was usually it, people don't start hunting grounds to challenge you on your trivia. Though part of her wouldn't mind if it was trivia. "What's a good way to take down a stalker?" Stun it with shock damage then shoot it in the head. 

Realistically though a trivia challenge would never be a thing at one of these hunting grounds...hmm maybe she should start her own and make it a thing, see how many people actually manage to get even a half-sun considering most people are-

"Hey Aloy, over here!" 

Was that, no way! Aloy tried to keep in her excitement on seeing Ikrie again, realizing not long after meeting her the first time that she'd like to get to know the young hunter under different circumstances, not life or death ones. Still though she found she couldn't dismount fast enough as she made her way over. 

"Training so soon, Ikrie?" 

"Never met a hunter who wished they'd trained less. But I guess I'm not in any hurry to go anywhere just yet." Despite what happened not long ago Ikrie seemed pretty okay on the outside. But Aloy couldn't shake the feeling that there was something she wasn't saying. 

"Do you wanna talk about it? What happened at the glacier?"

"No, I'd rather fight through it. Take it in my teeth and be left with the taste of determination." There was something admirable about that response really. "How bout you, Aloy? Here for a challenge? Lauvuk's are pretty decent. Though I think she’s upset that I keep making her other challengers look bad." 

This peaked Aloy's curiosity but first she wanted Ikrie to know "I told the White Teeth what you asked." 

"What about Mailen, did they accept her?" 

"They did." Though she'd be lying if she said she cared. "What about you?"

"Me?" Ikrie looked a bit taken back, as if no ones ever asked her about herself or what she wanted. "I always wanted to be a snow ghost, free to do what I will." 

That sounded nice, to Aloy she's never felt more free nor more trapped since the proving. She wondered what it would be like to be completely free. Wondered if she'd ever get to experience it. Instead of letting the thought continue she changed the subject quickly. "It just so happens a challenge is exactly what I need to gain the attention of the werak." 

Ikrie looked understandably confused "What do you need their attention for?"

"Oh nothing much, just so I can challenge Aratak for control of it." 

Ikrie's eyes went wide with amusement "No way! You as a Chieftain? I'd pay to see that." despite the wording Aloy understood it was more in jest than anything so she joked back. "Better get out your shards then. How much you got on you?" 

"About 50, will that cover it?" 

"Could probably make it work. We can just pay Aratak to let me be Chieftain for a day." They both tried but failed to hold back their laughter. 

"You'd need way more than that. Why do you want to be Chieftain anyway? You don't strike me as the type who wants to lead others."

Aloy doesn't, she's done it before out of necessity but for the most part she preferred being alone, still though, despite feeling more comfortable around Ikrie than she'd usually feel around most people Aloy wasn't sure if she wanted to tell her everything just yet. So she settled with "There's something important I need to do. And it would be difficult if the Chieftain keeps trying to stop me." 

"So you'll just take his job because of course you would." The playfulness in Ikrie's eyes was endearing. "I recommend the Onslaught Trial then, beat that trial and you'll definitely gain some attention. And if you manage to beat it in under 4 minutes you'd even have the honor of beating me." 

"Oh I'm not too worried about getting attention." In fact she was originally here to get away from it but Ikrie didn't need to hear about that just yet. "I had planned to stop by at a bandit camp on the way just for good measure." 

"But isn't the bandit camp in the opposite direction?"

"Your point is?" 

Ikrie rolled her eyes yet kept her smile. "What even are you?" There it was again, Aloy remembered being asked that before but she didn't get an explanation. This time, however, she didn't need one. 

"Just a girl."

"Nah, you aren't just a girl."

"What do you think I am then?"

"You're...the strength and confidence I wish I had when I was growing up but am starting to find now." Aloy had to hold her breath for just a moment. Despite it not being much different from things she heard before, she was use to praise by now. But this time it felt different. She was use to people telling her how they paled in comparison to her, but Ikrie wasn't saying that. And something about this new form of praise was making her feel oddly warm. She would have likely been able to put a finger on what that feeling was if it wasn't for the interruption from the old woman behind Ikrie. "Are you gonna take the challenge or what?" 

Ikrie smiled mischievously. "Oh she'll take the challenge alright. And she'll do it with half as many arrows as she has now." 

Wait what "I will?"

"She will?" 

"Yup, told me herself. Said this was how she'd gain the attention of the werak." 

The old woman shook her head "Alright kid, your funeral." 

That was enough for Aloy to not waste another minute, it was a joke among her friends (that started with Talanah) that she could achieve anything as long as enough people doubted her. She would make the old woman eat those words and show up Ikrie by not only beating her record but also doing so with this handicap. 

Although as time wore on the red-head seemed to be less interested in showing up Ikrie and more interested in showing off to Ikrie. Ikrie was louder than even the audience at the sun-ring but instead of the chorus of boo's Aloy received Ikrie would clap and cheer her on. Every so often Aloy would do a particularly daring stunt just to hear the girl laugh whenever she brought down a machine. A couple times Aloy found herself looking up at that laughing face instead of focusing on the machines and the sight that greeted her was enough to have her smiling so wide that it hurt. Ikrie would wave at her, this tiny little wave that along with her smile would have Aloy's stomach doing something weird and one time she couldn't help but wave back. Just as a longleg kicked her down causing Ikrie to laugh even more. What a jerk!

Three minutes and ten seconds was her time but instead of being a poor sport about her record being broken Ikrie met her with a cheer and a pat to the back. "Nice work, Aloy, almost thought you weren't gonna make it there. You only have two arrows left." 

"I know how to make it count" Aloy winked at her and Ikrie smiled as she looked away. Lauvuk, despite her usually dismissive attitude had to admit she was rather impressed as well. "Would you like to try the other trial?" trying to keep it from being too noticeable that she just wanted to see Aloy in action again. Ikrie will pretend it wasn't, mostly cause she wanted the same thing. And Aloy will pretend it wasn't cause for just this once she'd be happy to provide a show for her lovely audience. 

It went by much the same way except much faster, those tweaks Varga made were really amazing. She'd have to tell her again some time. 

Soon enough it was time to move on, Lauvuk told Aloy that the werak would definitely have heard of her by now but she still wanted to take care of that bandit camp before going back to them. But when she had climbed up on the charger's back she found she could not bring herself to get it to move and ended up sitting there for a good long while. It wasn't until Ikrie stepped up beside her. Unafraid of the machine like most people were when they first saw her ride up on one. Perhaps because it was here all day and never did anything besides walk around in circles.

"It's getting late, why not stay the night and go in the morning?" Ikrie looked rather hopeful and normally Aloy would reject such a request but for once she found herself really wanting to take her up on that offer. 

"It has been awhile since I last rested, perhaps I'll do just that." For some reason she just had to play it cool though, even threw in a smile and a wink for good measure. 

All Ikrie could think to say was 'what an idiot, I can't believe I think you're cool.' But she just smiled instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended up becoming a lot shorter than the first but I wanted the events that happened next to be their own chapter ^^;


	3. Midnight Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy remembers the last time she spent simply getting to know someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new Sling, Aloy, is actually here next to me as I write this chapter. I keep her enclosure close by to where I work and Ikrie will be arriving some time next week ^^

Even with the ease in which Aloy accepted Ikrie's invitation to share her tent for the night, as soon as they settled in the atmosphere drastically changed. Though the two sat right next to each other, necessary considering Ikrie's tent wasn't that big, Aloy wouldn't say a word or even look in her direction. At first Ikrie tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't long till she realized, while studying Aloy's serious yet slightly pained expression, she simply had to let things be. Aloy would talk when she was ready, all Ikrie could do was show she's willing to listen by being patient, and though it took awhile patience did eventually pay off. 

"I'm not use to sleeping with another so close by" Except for Rost but she left that out. "The last time I did so was the night before the proving. I slept in a lodge with the other contenders and it was...difficult at first...not just at first. But there was one who talked to me. Like really talked to me and not to insult me. Her name was Vala and she was the only one to ever give me a chance, at least when I was an outcast. I liked her and I think we even became friends... but she died at the proving, because of me." Ikrie nodded unsure of what she should say or if she should say anything. Despite the emotional implications of those words Aloy said them the way she said everything else. Her voice never betrayed the pain she felt. 

Her eyes, however, Ikrie was coming to realize that they couldn't hide anything. They were sad and glossy, filled with a pain she held on to for so long but hadn't allowed herself to feel. Maybe, just maybe, Ikrie could help. But not yet.

"You were an outcast?" something told her it wouldn't be wise to call attention to those feelings right now. Aloy may have opened up to her about this but who's to say she wouldn't close off if Ikrie brought too much attention to it. Years of observing from a distance taught her to be more perceptive and something told her Aloy would rather not unload all her emotional trauma on a girl she just met. This was apparently the correct response since Aloy looked at her finally and her features were soft and grateful. Until they hardened again. 

"Yeah, for most of my life till a few months ago." 

"Why?" 

"I was born." 

Ikrie raised an incredulous eyebrow. "I may not know much about other tribes outside of Ban-Ur but if being born is enough to become an outcast how are there still people in that tribe?" 

Aloy smiled. "That tribe" was a welcome change to "your tribe." 

"It's more the fact I was born without a mother. And the Nora place a lot of importance on mothers." 

"So you were kicked out as an infant, just like that?" 

"I was given to an outcast named Rost... he raised me." that name came with an incredible amount a pain that the eyes betrayed no matter how much the words tried to hide. 

"Rost huh? Sounds very Nora. I can almost picture him - stout as a tree." Ikrie even put on a little act that had Aloy brighten up again. 

"How do you know it sounds Nora when you just said you don't know much about other tribes?" she teased. 

"Because Rost is just as weird a name as Aloy." her eyes went wide.

"You did not just say that?" 

"So what if I did?"

"I'll have to let you slide just this once since you don't know what I'm capable of but anyone else I would have made them regret it." 

"Anyone else? Does that mean you find me special?" 

"...I" Wait, hang on, what's happening?

"No way! Did I just silence the great Aloy?" Ikrie's face was full of childish amusement and it was so endearing that Aloy couldn't even bring herself to fight back against this quip to her pride. Instead all she could say was "No!" and this had Ikrie laughing.

"You're laughing at me" Aloy pouted. 

"I'm sorry I can't help it" her companion choked out between laughs as she slowly calmed down "You're just so...extreme."

"Extreme?" Should she be insulted?

"Yeah, one minute you're all strong and serious 'HI I'm Aloy and I can shoot the canister off a charger's back from miles away.'" She skillfully pretended to fire a bow. "The next you're like 'Hi I'm Aloy and I can't talk to girls or anyone I think is special."

"I can talk to girls! I do it all the time!" 

"Oh, is that so?" Ikrie wiggled a brow. 

"Not like that!" Ikrie had to laugh again cause Aloy was turning as red as her hair.

Aloy on the other hand didn't know what to do for she's never been in this position so she crossed her arms and fumed at the ground beneath them. Honestly Ikrie found it adorable how much of a hot head she was but that was enough teasing for now.

"I never knew my parents either." Aloy's expression softened slightly as she turned her gaze towards Ikrie "There's a saying 'An infant means two fewer hands to hunt with.' That challenge was their gift to me." 

Unlike Aloy, Ikrie wore her emotions like they were clothes. Or at least that's how easy it was for her to read them not that she could blame her though. To be abandoned by your own family and then the person you cared about most in the world. 

Aloy didn't hug people often, she could count on one hand the times she's hugged Rost and the only other person she's hugged besides him was Teersa once. But she couldn't stop herself from pulling Ikrie into a strong but gentle embrace. They both needed it, they needed it a lot. Ikrie seemed to need it more though cause Aloy swore she could hear sniffling, and she wondered if Ikrie did what she said she would. Yell out her grief for the ice to keep. Seems there was still some grief left but then again there will always be some grief left. Not even Aloy was immune to its hold. 

It wasn't till a moment later that Aloy realized the intimacy of the situation. Here she was in someone else's tent, a tent just big enough to hold two, holding them and being held in a way she has never experienced before. IT was all so overwhelming that she pulled away rather quickly. 

"Aloy?" Ikrie said rather surprised and perhaps just a little hurt. 

"I'm sorry, this is just so new to me." 

"This?" 

"Being vulnerable, I...I'm not use to it." 

Ikrie nodded in understanding. "I had gotten that impression." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "If it makes you feel any better neither am I. The Banuk, you know, very encouraging when it comes to talking about your emotions... Something about you, though, just makes me feel like I can open up. Back when we first met I had this feeling that you were just like me and that you would understand." Aloy's answering chuckle was mostly teeth. 

"I had that feeling too. It's not like anything I've ever felt before. I do have a few people I would consider friends but I'd only start feeling like that after I'd gone through some big ordeal with them. With you I didn't have to go through some big ordeal I just knew. That feeling was so powerful I knew I needed to see you again so I was really happy when I found you here." The way Aloy admitted that, so easily and matter of fact, had Ikrie feeling warm and had her looking away for fear that Aloy's light would blind her. How can a being like this exist?

"Truth be told, one of the reasons I came here was to get away from some of them." This time it was guilt that was held in Aloy's eyes and Ikrie was surprised that there was something she had to feel guilty about. 

"Why?" 

"I like them I really do but the way they see me, it's as if I'm not a person but something so much more and I'm pretty sure a couple of them are in love with me and it was just too much." Aloy's eyes were now downcast "People see me and they see the machine rider who took down behemoths and saved a whole city as if I did it on my own. They think I have all the answers and that I'm invincible." She shook her head viciously. "But I'm not, I'm just a 19 year old girl doing my best to help and make sense of everything. I'm just a person." The sob that choked out of Aloy was so foreign to her that in her surprise she couldn't stop from releasing more if she wanted to. She doesn't remember ever crying like this even as a child or even when she realized Rost died. Nor does she realize when she suddenly finds herself in Ikrie's arms again. This time it was Ikrie who initiated it, while also gently rubbing soothing circles on her back. Wordlessly telling her to "let it out" that "it's okay." 

Somehow Ikrie understood a terrible burden was placed upon Aloy. One that threatened to crush her and would have already crushed most anyone else even those twice her age. A terrible burden placed upon a child. Oh how the world loved to be cruel. And somehow in this moment Ikrie knew, that despite all these friends she finally got to make, Aloy felt so alone under the weight of this burden. But she vowed to change that. 

"Let me come with you." It was barely a whisper but they were close enough for Aloy to hear and pull back quickly. 

"What?" 

"Let me come with you on your journey." 

For once the witty huntress didn't know what to say. "But what about-" 

"I already told you my place isn't here. I always wanted to be a snow ghost, remember, free to go where I will. And I think...that's with you." 

Aloy stared wide eyed at Ikrie, trying to find any reason she could to say no even with how much she wanted to say yes. 

"It'll be dangerous." 

"It's dangerous simply living day to day, especially in a place like here." 

"There's a lot of things to understand and never enough time or information to understand it all that it gives you a headache." 

"I don't mind learning new things, even if it's frustrating." 

Aloy shook her head slowly then nodded. "What I have to do, could kill me-"

"I won't let it." The intensity in Ikrie's eyes was enough to shut her up and Ikrie smiled. 

"I'll take that as an 'okay fine.'" 

"I'm not saying that." Aloy rolled her eyes, her outburst earlier completely forgotten. 

"But you are thinking it." 

"I've barely known you a day and you already know what I'm thinking?" 

"That's how good I am with people." Ikrie smirked. 

"Really cause I only know of two who know you and I don't think Lauvuk likes you that much." 

Ikrie shrugs "It's Lauvuk, I don't think she likes anyone." 

"She likes me" 

"Everyone likes you." 

This time it was Aloy's turn to smirk "Are you admitting that you like me?" 

Ikrie groaned in playful frustration "I don't understand why, you're insufferable." 

"And amazing."

"And so humble." 

"You really know how to charm a girl."

"It's the one good thing the Banuk taught me." 

For some reason Aloy found the idea of them being called "charming" hysterically funny and Ikrie nearly fell out of the tent.

"Holy shit your laugh is like the roar of a frostclaw!" 

"Shut up!" Aloy pushed her away with enough force that she did fall out of the tent. 

"Hey!" 

"I want to get some sleep and you're making it difficult."

"So you push me out of my own tent." 

"I'm not against a little pushing when someone clearly deserves it." 

"Clearly." This time it was Ikrie's turn to push though she could barely move Aloy. In fact she's pretty sure Aloy only pretended to be moved to be nice to her "No fair, why do you get to be so strong." Ikrie crossed her arms and pouted while Aloy laughed as she laid on her side facing away from Ikrie. 

"I've never heard anyone complain about that before." 

"Well they should." Ikrie followed Aloy's example and soon they were back to back. Aloy wasn't use to sleeping so close to someone like this. She's never slept close enough to touch someone and when she slept in the lodge before the proving sleep was so hard to come by just with another presence there. But here, alone with Ikrie close enough to touch, she's never felt more comfortable that sleep came easier then it had in a long time. 

"Goodnight, snow ghost."

The reply was a sleepy yawn and a quiet "Goodnight, just Aloy." 

Aloy smiled as she closed her eyes. 


	4. The Bandit Camp and Challenging Aratak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain it's obvious what this chapter is about. (Also I don't remember the layout of the bandit camp nor do I feel like looking it up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad my last chapter ended up being rather well received. I did have some concerns about Aloy seeming a little OOC so I was relieved to know her actions felt believable.

"Are you being serious?" 

"Very serious, finding and taking down these outposts is like a game for him he keeps score and everything. I wouldn't be surprised if he keeps track of exactly how many bandits he's killed in total."

"You know some weird people." 

Aloy laughed as she turned her head to look at Ikrie who sat behind her on the charger. "That's not even the weirdest, I know a girl who uses ice bombs to take down machines despite the fact there's ice literally everywhere. You'd think they'd develop some sort of immunity to it." 

"Hey! It doesn't matter how long you live with fire it will still burn you!" 

With a small smile Aloy focused her gaze back to the path before them. "I suppose you're right, we should probably leave the charger here before continuing on, the bandits would have an easier time spotting us if we just rode up." She continued speaking as they dismounted "Then again I've killed many and they've never proven to be the most perceptive bunch." 

"Sure, besides we wouldn't want anything bad happening to Sparky." 

Aloy looked at her curiously "Sparky?"

Ikrie returned her look with a curious one of her own. "That's what I named the charger." It just made sense.

"You named it?" 

"Yeah, why not, it's been with us all this time doesn't it deserve a name?" 

Aloy shook her head "I go through a lot of these wouldn't make sense to name this one."

"So you're telling me you can override machines and never once thought about naming one?" 

"What would be the point if they're just gonna end up destroyed?" 

Ikrie gasped and patted the charger...patted Sparky on the head. "Don't listen to her, Sparky, I won't let anything happen to you." 

Aloy rolls her eyes at this. "Why Sparky?"

"He just looks like a Sparky." 

"So it's a he now too?" 

"You know, Aloy, no one likes a buzzkill." 

Well now she just feels insulted "I am not a buzzkill. Can we just take care of these bandits already?" not waiting for an answer Aloy crept into the tall grass nearby as Ikrie gave Sparky one final pat on the head before following.

"So what's the plan? How does this usually go with your psycho friend?" 

"Okay one, he's not exactly what I would call a friend right now, he wanted us to fight to the death." Ikrie had to hold back a laugh or risk giving away their position. "Two, I never actually did this with him I always declined if he asked." 

"Of course you did." 

"And three, what I usually do is stealthily kill as many as I can before they notice me. After that they usually just form a straight line for me to shoot them. Honestly it feels like they want to die." 

"I think your psycho friend is rubbing off on you." 

"I really hope not."

"If I'm being honest I'm a little disappointed." 

Still crouched and making sure no one saw them Aloy turned to look at her new companion. "Disappointed?" 

The girl nodded a few times before elaborating "I was expecting this elaborate scheme from you but turns out your tactic is also 'just hit it till it dies'." 

Aloy narrowed her eyes. "They're bandits, what elaborate scheme do you want? It's not like we're fighting a thunderjaw." 

"I know what those are but I never actually seen or fought one, I wonder how good my ice bombs would be against it." 

"Look, after we take care of these bandits I promise I'll let you fight a thunderjaw one day." 

"Okay! You take left, I'll take right, and-“

”We’ll meet in the middle?" 

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Really? Cause you just complained that it didn't." 

"Just shut up and go." 

That got a small laugh out of Aloy as she made her way through the grass. Using her Focus she counted six bandits along the left wall with a couple more guarding the usual prisoner or two. From what she could see only a few of them were elites so this would be easy enough. Lining up a shot she picked off the two from the guard towers then slowly made her way to the gate till she was close enough to one for a stealth kill. 

But right before she was about to kill that one a cry that could only be described as "obnoxiously Ikrie" ripped through the air as an explosion of ice hit the ground between a small group of bandits. Aloy sighed in good humor, so much for stealth. But she still managed to stealth kill that one for as she stated before bandits were not the most perceptive. 

Aloy and Ikrie found themselves together again not long after this bandit showed up with a huge flamethrower. Most likely the leader. 

"What was that earlier?" 

"Sorry, me and sneaky just never really mixed." 

"But you're a hunter." 

"And we all have our own way of doing things don't we. I'm sorry if I can't shoot the canister off a charger's back from miles away." 

The leader aimed the weapon at Aloy who quickly dodged out of the way of the flames. "You're both mocking me aren't you?!"

"It's not our fault you make it so easy." Ikrie taunted before hitting one of the canisters on his back with a well placed arrow. A bow might not be her weapon of choice but that didn't mean she couldn't use one. 

The bandit leader fumed as he stalked towards Ikrie with the intent of burning her to a crisp, giving Aloy a chance to get behind him and really hit him where it hurts. The leader roared in anger before deciding he didn't care anymore and just went crazy setting things on fire. Soon enough they found themselves in a giant ring of smoke and flames that Ikrie found it hard to breathe. Making her out to be the weaker link the bandit stalked towards her again. This time he was nearly right on top her as he aimed his weapon. "This will teach you to mock m-" 

Before he could finish a spear pierced him through the chest from behind and down he went. Picking up the forgefire and helping Ikrie along the two escaped the quickly burning down camp with a lot of soot and smoke in their lungs but relatively okay. 

They found Sparky where they left him and Ikrie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Sparky, I missed you." 

Aloy took a moment to get the taste of fire out of her mouth before commenting. "It's still so weird hearing you call him Sparky." 

"Ha! You just said 'him'!" 

After another minute of catching her breath Aloy retorted back. "You were right, my psycho friend is rubbing off on me." 

To that Ikrie simply stuck out her tongue as she climbed onto the chargers back with an ease like she's been doing it all her life. The same ease, Aloy was coming to find out, she seemed to do everything with. People might find Aloy amazing but Ikrie was just as much and she couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. 

"What are you smiling about?" 

"Think Aratak will be able to deny my challenge?" 

"After what he's most likely heard by now he should be giving you the werak just by you asking." 

"I've come to learn that nothing is ever that simple with the Banuk." 

"It really isn't but one could always imagine. What are you doing?" 

Aloy got an idea and climbed up behind Ikrie this time. "Since you like Sparky so much I thought I'd let you direct him this time." 

Ikrie's answering smile was worth the awkwardness of calling the machine by name, perhaps even worth getting use to it. 

"Might wanna start out slow till you get-USE TO IT!" But that wouldn't be Ikrie now would it and despite the fact she's use to going this fast by now having someone else in control was a new feeling that took her completely by surprise she had to wrap her arms around Ikrie's waist. 

Maybe it was all the fire from earlier but despite the cold climate the girl felt really warm under her touch and even after she didn't have to hold on anymore Aloy found that she didn't want to let go. The desire to keep holding on was made all the more stronger as she listened to Ikrie's joyful laughter over the sound of rushing wind. So infectious was her laugh that Aloy couldn't help but laugh along with her as they made their way to Song's Edge. 

~~~

Even though it took a few hours the journey was over much quicker than Aloy would have liked though not understanding why she should feel that way she brushed off the emotion like she usually did. She had enough to focus on without having to worry about the feelings she couldn't understand. 

Leaving Sparky outside the settlement the two made their way past a group of sparring Banuk towards where Aratak sat looking over his spear. He spoke first without looking up. "My people have been telling tales of your accomplishments. Seems you have" He looked up at them and acknowledged Ikrie with a short glance before focusing back on Aloy "taken a special interest in our stretch of snow, outlander." 

"Yes. And apparently this is the only way I'll get to see all of it." She wasted no time grasping her spear and plunging it into the snow at Aratak's feet. An unexplainable rush of pride went through Ikrie but she stayed quiet. It's not like she was the one doing anything. 

The expression on Aratak's face conveyed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is this a challenge?"

"For the werak." 

"You?" He laughed as he stood up "This must be a joke." 

'Underestimating Aloy is not a good idea.' Ikrie wanted to say but someone else spoke up before she could. One of the werak's shamans, a woman, approached them.

"It is not a joke, Aratak." 

Shaman and Chieftain acknowledged each other with intense gazes before Aratak stepped forward to circle around her. "Now I see. The outlander is your pawn. And with you backing her claim, I have no choice but to accept." He shook his head in disappointment. "I expected better of you, sister." 

"Okay then." Ikrie couldn't help commenting as she stood off further to the side but no one paid her any mind. 

"It was you who forbade me from Thunder's Drum, brother." 

Aloy looked between them as she spoke with a bit of a bite to her words "Brother and sister? This is a little more complicated then I thought." The last part was directed towards the shaman. 

"No, it's simple." Aratak spoke first "You will meet me at the frostfigures, and I'll put an end to this mockery." He charged between them causing them to step back as he left. 

The three watched him go for a moment before Aloy turned her attention back to the shaman. 

"I suppose I owe you an explanation."

"Yeah. I suppose you do." Ikrie shivered at her words. She has never heard Aloy sound like that and boy would she not want to be on the receiving end. "So, why didn't you tell me that you an Aratak were siblings?" 

"I thought I wouldn't have to. I'm surprised Aratak brought it up in front of a stranger. He must be very angry, I'm not always the best judge of..."

"People?" Aloy suggested. 

"I prefer the company of spirits. Or simply my own." And here Ikrie thought that was a requirement for shamans.

"I didn't want you to think of our pilgrimage as some sort of family squabble. It's much more important than that." 

"It's bold, I'll give you that- going after your own brother."

"He gave me no choice. He thinks I'm a child to be shoved to the back of the hunt. He would forbid me from my destiny!" The woman's voice softened "And yet, part of me did it knowing he would forgive me, eventually. He always does." 

Aloy sighed "Family drama aside- what's this challenge suppose to be anyway?" 

"You and Aratak will hunt machines at the frostfigures. The victor will be the fastest. It won't be easy." 

"That's fine, I wouldn't call anything she's done so far 'easy.'" The two looked startled as if they'd forgotten Ikrie was still there. Yet the comment actually managed to put a small smile on Aloy's face. Something that did not go unnoticed by the shaman. 

"Who's your friend?" 

"I'm Ikrie" The girl gestured to herself before Aloy could introduce her and instead she introduced the other woman. "Ikrie, this is Ourea." 

"Pleased to meet you Ikrie, you look like a fine huntress." 

"I'm pretty good with a sling." 

"She's not kidding, you should see her out there." The praise from Aloy had Ikrie feeling all warm and Ourea raising an amused brow despite the circumstances. 

"Seems to me her skills lie less with hunting and more with taming." Aloy didn't understand what she met but for some reason Ikrie started choking on nothing.

"Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." 

Ourea started laughing before the conversation got slightly more serious again "Anyway, when you meet us at the starting point, I'll tell you more. It will be simpler to explain from the base of the hills." 

"Ourea it's not about who is related to who." Aloy sighed as she unconsciously patted Ikrie on the back, in case she choked again. "I want to know what's inside Thunder's Drum. The Spirit. The Daemon. And how it all connects to the machines. But if we're going to go through with this, I need you to be straight with me." 

"I...underestimated you." 

'Apperently so did I' Ikrie thought, not realizing till now just how driven and impressive Aloy was. This Aloy was quite different from the one she's come to know. Well, perhaps different wasn't the right word exactly, both Aloy's were two sides of the same coin. One side was the one shown to the world. And the other reserved for private moments where Aloy felt more comfortable to show it. It made Ikrie happier than she would understand to know that Aloy considered her a comfort. 

"And Aratak." Ourea continued "I won't make that mistake again." 

"See you at the frostfigures then." 

Ourea nodded slowly before leaving them and Aloy turned to Ikrie to notice her hand was still on her back. She removed it rather quickly. "So... off to risk my life in order to take charge of a Banuk hunting band. Just what I always wanted." 

Ikrie considered her next words very carefully. "I always wanted an owl." and the desired effect was achieved, Aloy smiled. "What would you do with an owl?" 

"Teach it to do things, like bring me back rabbits, and maybe carry messages." 

"Huh, you know what, I like that idea about carrying messages." 

"Does this mean we can catch one? Bet I could train it by the time we get to the frostfigures." 

Instead of a smile her words were met with a sweet laugh. "C'mon, lets get back to Sparky." Aloy lead them out of the settlement. A few of the Banuk gave her questionable looks as if wondering if she really just did that, but she paid them no mind. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were growing fond of the name." 

"Clearly, you don't know any better." 

It was Ikrie's turn to laugh and Aloy's turn to feel proud at the accomplishment. 


	5. Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the race against Aratak, Ikrie watches from the sidelines along with Ourea who is not very subtle. (We all know how the challenge goes so this is more like a 'while that is happening' sort of thing.)

Before the two could leave Songs Edge the Oseram Aloy had met earlier approached them with a plea for help. Not for him (at least not entirely) but for a trio of hunters he had “helped” earlier. Despite the hard time she gave him Aloy could tell some of his heart was in the right place for his concern was genuine even with his desire to collect the debt they owed. So she assured him she’d look into it as soon as she took care of other matters. It would be rude to leave the previous chieftain waiting after all. 

As they made their way towards the frostfigures at a steady pace Aloy noticed that Ikrie was surprisingly quiet. Perhaps it was because Aloy insisted on driving this time even though she knew how much Ikrie enjoyed it. She played it off that Ikrie was a bad driver but in reality she wasn’t ready to revisit those strange emotions she felt earlier when her arms were around the other girl. Aloy wasn’t an idiot she knew what those kinds of emotions touched on but that didn’t mean she was ready for them. 

Still Ikrie was really quiet and even though Aloy liked quiet she also liked hearing Ikrie talk more than she’d be willing to admit at the moment and so she had gotten use to the girls constant yammering that the quiet felt off. Off enough for Aloy to break it.

”You okay back there, you didn’t fall off did you?”

”I would hope you’d notice by now if I had.”

“Why so quiet then?”   
  
“Are you telling me I’m loud?”

”You did say you weren’t good at sneaking.”

Ikrie scoffed “That doesn’t mean I can’t be silent.”

Aloy’s teasing tone gave way to a more concerned one “Is something the matter?” 

The silence continued for a good minute or two before Ikrie spoke up. “I’ve been thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“About...Mailen...and about you.” 

The admission took Aloy completely by surprise that for a moment she hadn’t realized Ikrie was waiting on a signal to continue “Oh?” She didn’t know what else to say. 

“I wonder how she’s doing. If it’s turning out to be everything she thought it would be.” Her laugh was quiet and hollow. “Then again it’s only been a few days.”   
  
“You miss her.” It wasn’t a question, Aloy had a knack for hearing the words people didn’t say, but Ikrie answered it like it was.

“Yeah. A lot actually.” Her voice was soft, almost fragile that Aloy thought to steer the topic in a different direction. Not out of a desire to be rude but an understanding that this wasn’t the time or the place. 

”And about me?” Her tact could use a bit of work though but it did the trick for Ikrie didn’t seem to mind. She sounded almost grateful for it. 

“Just curious to what your story is.” 

“Is that so?”

”Yeah. I mean I know you’re a Nora but was kicked out as an infant and raised by an outcast. I also know you don’t really consider yourself a Nora. Not that you had to tell me I kinda just picked up on that on my own.” Once again Aloy was impressed at Ikrie’s powers of observation. Then again that could be because Ikrie had this natural intelligence that seemed quite hard to find in most people. “Other than that I know little about you or how you came to be this.”

She may have spoken too soon about that intelligence thing. “This?”

“You know all...THIS.”

Aloy feigned offense but inside she was quite amused “I don’t believe I follow.” 

“All I’m saying is there has to be a story because no one just does what you do without there being one.”

Aloy considered her words for a moment before responding with a light chuckle. “Fine, we’re really close to the frostfigures though so tell you what. When we set up camp for the night I'll tell you my story." And perhaps Ikrie would be wiling enough to tell her about what happened at the glacier. 

An excited sound came out of Ikrie that Aloy couldn't help but laugh at but she stopped suddenly when she felt Ikrie rest her chin on her right shoulder. "You better win, by the way, or else there goes all the respect and admiration I had for you." 

Aloy looked in the opposite direction before turning her attention back to Ikrie, from what she could see at this angle the girl had a mischievous glint in her eye which was much more preferred then the sadness they no doubt held earlier. "I was under the impression you had none of either for me." 

Instead of removing herself Ikrie just let her head rest there. "Win and I might start." 

"So that's it then? You'll only respect me if I beat a chieftain and take control of his werak?" 

"Yup."

"When was the last time you heard of an outlander becoming a chieftain?" 

"Never. This is actually rather comfortable I can get use to traveling like this." Even though they weren't going fast enough for Ikrie to feel the need to hold on she wrapped her arms snuggly around Aloy's waist which had said girl tense up for just a moment but it didn't go unnoticed by Ikrie. Then again she was too close not to notice. "Am I overstepping?" her tone was rather gentle and understanding. 

It would be a lie for her to say no, for a girl who's had few experiences with any sort of positive touch let alone something like this it was a bit overwhelming. But it would also be a lie to say that it wasn't nice so she'd have to settle for an answer that was between the two. "I can get use to it." Seems the answer was good enough for Ikrie didn't move. 

"I can see Aratak and Ourea up ahead." 

"Hmm so soon?" 

"We've been riding for an hour." 

"It really doesn't feel like it." Ikrie took her head off Aloy's shoulder and her arms from around the other's waist so they could dismount from Sparky a few feet away. As soon as both were on the ground the Banuk huntress reached out to hold one of Aloy's hands in both of hers, stopping the flame haired huntress from walking away. The act caught her by surprise, apparently quite a few things Ikrie did tended to have that effect, but she didn't jerk away. Instead she faced Ikrie with an unreadable expression on her face but a curious and perhaps innocent gleam in her eyes. 

"Ikrie?" 

"Sorry I just, wanted to tell you that you'll do great. And that I'll be here waiting for you." Those words coupled with the fact that Ikrie's expression and eyes were so soft and gentle had Aloy feeling a warmth she could not describe spread all over her body despite the cold. Mailen how the hell were you able to choose a werak over this?! 

Unable to help herself the outcast did something she'd never thought she'd do. She kissed Ikrie on the cheek. "Thank you, Ikrie." Her expression may have still been unreadable but there was a certain lightness in her step as she turned away that could not be mistaken while Ikrie just stood and smiled as she held a hand to that sun kissed spot. 

Their interaction did not go unnoticed by Ourea who made a mental note for later for now wasn't the time. Instead she nodded when Aloy walked up but before she could say anything Aratak came up behind her to privately ask for her attention. "A word, outlander." 

The two stood off to the side as the chieftain spoke in a softer manner then he did before"I have prevailed over such challenges before, and fear none. But this one is foolish. You are not Banuk. You do not understand my responsibilities. I ask you, one hunter to another - withdraw." 

Aloy stepped closer unwaveringly "Will you let us go to Thunder's Drum?" 

Aratak sighed and shook his head as he stepped back. "You haven't seen what's up there, outlander. I will not risk my sister's life again." 

"Then we'd better get on with this." She was done with talk so she went back to Ourea but with Aratak in tow. Seems he was not done. 

"So be it. I will bury your insolent claim in the frozen ground!" 

"Enough! Let us begin." Ourea called as Aratak wen't back to his side of the starting point. "To hunt, to strive. That is the way of the Banuk and of the contest before you." She gestures to Aloy and then the mountain "You will climb the frostfigures from the east, Aratak from the west." 

"Each trail wends its way through deadly machines. Hunters from the werak will be posted along the way. They will hail you. Calling out machines for you to slay." The shaman turned to Aloy once again as she pointed out the path for her. "Your hunt will take you around the ridge to the center, where you must descend into the valley for your final kill. Each time, after your prey has fallen, you must launch a beacon such as this." She gestured to the one nearby that looked like a balloon tied to a stick. "So that all our kin will see your progress." 

"Kill machines. Launch balloons. Got it." Aloy preferred short and to the point explanations, she found them to be just as effective. "So the first of us to launch the third balloon wins?" This was met with an amused smile from Aratak and a small sigh from Ourea telling Aloy that some Banuk tradition bullshit was just about to be thrown at her. 

"Well, yes." Began Ourea "But as challenger, your path to victory is harder." Of course it is "If even one of your beacons comes in after Aratak's...he prevails." 

('Yo that's fucking bullshit!" though no one else but you can hear Ikrie yell that in the background.)

Aratak smug laughter grated on the redhead's nerves "You had your chance, outlander."

"So did you." Aloy was quick to remind him as they both got into starting position. 

"The hunt begins on my mark." As Ourea spoke Aloy chanced a glance back at Ikrie who still stood by Sparky, patting the charger's side. Ikrie's bright smile and encouraging little thumbs up was enough to overcome any small amount of worry she may of had. 

"Now!" Ourea raised her spear and off the two challengers went in opposite directions. Ikrie rushed up to Ourea's side only to see Aloy had already climbed a good ways up. "Woooooooo go Aloy!" Dang, was she fast. 

Ourea's chuckle from beside her took her attention away for a moment. "The outlander huh? I can understand why you'd choose her over even a Banuk. She is quite impressive." 

"Choose her?" Ikrie was understandably confused.

"Is she not your mate?" The shaman asked matter of fact but the glint in her eye was mischievous. 

"Mate?!" Ikrie went stiff as a board before she began to quickly and violently shake her head. "You have the wrong idea, she...I... we're just friends!" 

"You both seem pretty close for friends." 

"I just met her a few days ago!" 

"Many people have became mates in less time. The world we live in can be unforgiving Ikrie, if you like someone then why not declare it when you can?"

"I've never really thought of Aloy that way." She really hasn't not until now at least. "But even if I did nothing would come of it." 

"How do you know?" 

"Because" Ikrie sighed as she looked downcast, the more she thought of it the more she was starting to realize something. "Aloy doesn't like it when someone is in love with her. Not that I'm saying I am but she told me there are a couple she's sure are in love with her back where she's from and she had to get away from them." From the corner of her eye she noticed a balloon floating upward but couldn't bring herself to look in that direction anymore. "If I allow myself to fall for her she'd have to get away from me too." 'Aloy will leave me like Mailen did.' She left that last part out but a comforting hand on her shoulder caused her to finally turn back to Ourea. 

"Perhaps it was less about the fact they love her and more about how they showed it." It was a nice idea, really it was, but she didn't hear Aloy that day. Her words were basically _"They are in love with me and I couldn't handle it."_ ...Or were those exactly her words? " _The way they see me it's as if I'm not a person but something much more."_

No

"She feels like they only love her for what she is and not who she is." 

Ourea nodded as they both turned to look back at the frostfigures noticing Aloy already downed one of the bellowbacks just shortly after starting the second challenge, catching the attention of many machines and expertly dodging most of them. 

"And who is she?" 

'Do you really have to ask that? She's damn amazing!' But that wouldn't be the right answer would it, Ikrie? 

"She's Aloy, the girl who has a laugh like the roar of a frostclaw and has a hard time being vulnerable. She's Aloy, the outcast since birth and unconsciously jumps at the slightest touch though it's easy to miss if you aren't really paying attention to her. She's just Aloy, a young girl trusted with an impossible burden and somehow manages to make it look easy despite the fact it weighs heavily upon her." 

Ourea nods again. "And who are you, what do you want?" 

"I'm just Ikrie, and I want." She watches Aloy descend to the Valley by rope. "I want to be by her side always, I want to make that burden lighter. Even if it's just by giving her a reason to smile when things are at its toughest. I don't know if I love her yet but I want to be with her as long as she'll have me so I guess that means I must feel something for her, whatever that may be." 

The shaman smiled proudly as she patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sure you two will figure it out together." but her smile was short lived as she quickly turned back to the valley. "Something's wrong!" 

Sure enough the only thing able to be heard were the roars of not one but three frostclaws and Ikrie cried out as she made to run to Aloy's side but was stopped by the hand Ourea left on her shoulder. 

"You can't, if you help the challenge will be forfeit. This will just have to be part of it." I hope, she added silently in her head. 

Despite the desire to help, Ikrie knew that Aloy would not have liked her interference if it turns out she could still win even with this change in the plans. She just had to trust in Aloy, and she did. She never saw anyone who was capable of doing what Aloy did, if anyone could take down three frostclaws at once it was her. Ikrie will have to settle for supporting at a distance, like with Mailen. 

Except not like Mailen, maybe she was seeing things but did Aloy just look in her direction for a moment. She was in danger why would she look for Ikrie? To make sure you're okay? To make sure you didn't do anything stupid like join and ruin her chances?...or to make sure you didn't put yourself in danger cause she cares about you? All of the above maybe. 

There it was again only this time it wasn't a short glance. After taking one of them down Aloy held her spear up while she looked in Ikrie's direction, as if saying "It's okay, I can conquer this just watch me!" 

As if Ikrie could ever look away. She took a deep breath and cupped her hands around her mouth "You got this Aloy!" 

It seems she heard.

And her smile was everything. 


End file.
